Diabolismo
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Una historia sin comienzo puntual. Satanismo, yaoi, SonicSemeXShadowUke. Advertidos quedan y espero que les agrade.


Hola, bueno esto lo hice gracias a la ayuda de una amiguita y mi amado…puede que sea algo loca pero aún así es algo interesante, ya que me gusta mucho sobre el satanismo y todo eso.

ADVERTENCIA: para mayores de 20 años (pero se que no hacen caso XD), contiene sexo explicito, gore, satanismo, yaoi lemon. SonicXShadow (creo que ya lo sabían XD) la autora no se hace responsable de sus quejas, se sugiere ser prudente con los comentarios o simplemente no escriba si es que no le agradó, ya que advertidos quedaron y ustedes mismos se lo buscaron si leyeron sin hacer caso a la advertencia.

Diabolismo

* * *

"esta vez, de mi no escaparás, solo sé que lo siento el tiempo que solo me dirá, como ver la triste realidad". (Escapar o enloquecer de "Manifiesto")

La oscuridad reinaba en el pueblo, ya siendo de noche, todos bajo el hechizo de Morfeo, dormitaban todos, en espera del siguiente día. Pero había una casa con las velas aún encendidas. Un erizo azulado, levantado de su cama que no se notaba despierto, iba por toda la casa musitando una oración que muy pocos podrían reconocer, caminaba tambaleándose, sus ojos verdes ahora oscuros como si no estuviese vivo, su cuerpo estaba helado. Llegó al centro de la sala principal y se arrodilló, sus manos se posaron en el piso y comenzó otra vez con la oración.

-Nuestro padre quien rige en el infierno…Santificado sea tu nombre…Tu reino esta llegando…Tu voluntad esta hecha…Así en la tierra como en el infierno…Tomaremos esta noche nuestro legítimo deber…Y no traspasarán la senda de él…Condúcenos hacia la tentación…Y sácanos de la falsa deidad…Porque tuyo es el reino…el poder…y la gloria…Para siempre…Shemhamforash!-

Al finalizar la oración sus ojos se normalizaron, ya se sentía el mismo pero algo asustado por encontrarse arrodillado, ya al estar totalmente despierto se paró, se miró las manos sucias por estar en el suelo. Respiraba aceleradamente, se sentía asustado por haberle llegado aquel shock. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba normal pero las velas se apagaban de a una, un helado viento las iba apagando una por una hasta llegar a su cuerpo, haciendo que se abrazara a si mismo. Voces comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, voces que normalmente nadie escucharía, sabía que algo no andaba bien, algo muy raro le estaba pasando. Se movía a todos lados, sin ver nada más que todo negro, intentando encontrar de donde se provenía aquella voz, quien al parecer necesitaba ayuda. El erizo azulado corrió como pudo hacia su cuarto, donde se encontraba un quinqué que pudiera ayudarlo a iluminar su cuarto.

Finalmente lo encontró y pendió la pequeña lama quien ayudaba al erizo a ver todo. El erizo se sentó en su cama, pasando su mano por su cabeza, intentando recobrarse de aquel susto, tratando de olvidar aquella vos que le susurraba desde la fría oscuridad de aquella noche.

-esto está mal, no debería suceder esto-musitaba mirando al suelo, absorto en su mente que sentía haberse apagado por unos minutos y finalmente despertar en el piso. Aquel quinqué iba disminuyendo su llama hasta finalmente apagarse, una sensación helada apareció, las voces volvieron a oírse en los oídos del erizo, quien estaba asustado intentando de no oírlos, tapándose sus orejas y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Una luz roja iluminó el cuarto, el erizo abrió sus ojos y frente a él se encontraba un pentagrama grabado a fuego caliente en la pared. Varios signos se iban marcando alrededor de aquella estrella, desde ese momento las voces comenzaron a aclararse, pudiéndose oír lo que decía.

-por favor Sonic…rómpelo…rompe el pentagrama…si rompes el pentagrama me liberarás-

Se oía la voz varonil de alguien que pedía auxilio, quien pedía la ayuda del erizo azulado. Sonic se quedó mirando el pentagrama por un momento y sin esperarse se levantó bruscamente, como si estuviera bajo otro hechizo. El erizo azulado comenzó a caminar y sin darse cuanta ya salía de su casa.

Allí fuero estaba todo en penumbras pero él, de alguna extraña manera sabía por donde debía ir, es como si eso lo hubiese vivido una vez. Se estaba acercando a la iglesia, todo el silenció de las calles y la oscuridad no lo asustaban.

Sonic entró a la iglesia sin problema ya que las puertas se abrieron para él. Finalmente se metió, pasando por los pasillos, haciendo un ruidoso eco con los pasos de él. Las escaleras se encontraban frente a él, ecos de voces se podían oír, Sonic subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a la gigante campana de la iglesia.

El erizo salió de su transe, se asustó un poco al ver de que ya no estaba más en su casa. Miró la campana, allí arriba se encontraba una figura oscura, esbozando una gran y blanca sonrisa. Sonic miró a los ojos de aquella sombra, notaba que eran rojos, ya que la luz de la luna les pegaba justo a ellos. Un gran escalofrío recorrió en el cuerpo del erizo azulado, tragó un poco de saliva y se alentó en hablarle a aquella criatura misterios que ahora lo miraba detenidamente.

-quien eres y por que me has traído hasta aquí?-

Unas risas comenzaron a oírse desde la oscura figura, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, eran rojos como rubíes, sus piernas empezaban a moverse de un modo infantil, el sonido del metal contra los zapatos de la sombra hacían un ruido de fondo para que no estuvieran en un incomodo momento.

-muy raro de ti Sonic, no logras olvidarte de alguien tan fácil-

Respondió la sombra, corrió un poco su cara a la luz de la luna mostrando a un erizo negro con ventas color fuego y ojos color rubí. El erizo negro cambió de pose a una más cómoda sobre la campana sin dejar de ver al erizo azulado, quien se encontraba algo asustado.

-ahora, quieres romper el pentagrama que está bajo la campana?-preguntó el erizo negro-hace siglos que no puedo salir-

Sonic se impresionó mucho al oír eso, acaso tiene más de un millón de años sobre esa campana, de seguro que sería una broma pero…que clase de erizo podía hacer un pentagrama en la pared de su casa? Finalmente Sonic accedió a la petición del erizo ojicarmín. Se acercó al pentagrama y borro una parte que estaba hecha con tiza, al haber roto el círculo, el erizo negro se bajó de la campana quedando justamente en frente del erizo azulado quien se alejó un poco.

-que pasa Sonic, no me reconoces?-

Preguntó el erizo negro abriendo un par de alas negras como su pelaje, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran. La luna iluminaba su cuerpo, era un físico perfecto con unos pantalones blanquecinos holgados, en su pecho había un mechón de pelo blanco y suave y sus ojos tentadores, se dudaba si fuera un ángel o un demonio.

-que demonios eres?-

Gritó el erizo impresionado tratando de alejarse más de él erizo negro. El ojicarmín lo miró un poco decepcionado y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo. Ocultó sus alas ya que al erizo azulado le desagradaba. Se mantuvo sobre su lugar para que Sonic ya no se alejara de él.

-estás tan asustado como cuando nos conocimos, erizo mió-

El erizo negro y rojo no dejaba de mirar a los ojos color esmeralda de Sonic, quien lo miraba algo dudoso, como es que lo conoce? Como sabe su nombre? Pero lo que más le intrigaba era que como era que lo conoció y como se pudo olvidar tan fácil de un ser tan único como él.

-c…como te llamas…y que rayos eres?-Preguntó mirándolo con más detenimiento

-hay…que feo que no te acuerdes de mí. Bien, me llamo Shadow y soy la lujuria en carne y hueso…algo así como un ángel o un demonio-

Le respondió acercándose un poco al erizo azulado, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, viendo sus ojos esmeralda, denotando su físico pero a diferencia de él, Sonic llevaba ropa pero él no. Dio una pequeña risa al verlo vestido, es como si fuera que él estuviera desnudo frente a tantos que llevaban esos trapos que solo los mortales se dignaban a usar.

-l…la lujuria? Creí que solo era un pecado-Sonic se encontraba confuso, si eso era una broma, no le agradaría al final

-bueno, algún ser tiene que haber para que exista ese pecado y los muchos otros que eran mis compañeros…pero tú…eras único, Sonic-le respondió posando su mano en la barbilla de Sonic.

Este rápidamente se alejó de Shadow y lo miró agresivamente-no me toques…anormal-

-vaya…te comportas igual que cuando nos conocimos, inocencia-le respondió con cara sugestiva

-inocencia? De que me hablas?-preguntó

-tks…niño, antes de la vida que llevas eras un ángel, eras la inocencia…bueno, no tenías mucha inocencia después de conocerme…y hasta te gustaba hacerme tuyo-le respondió con cara pervertida, se relamió los labios sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del erizo azulado.

-en serio…ya te liberé, no me molestes más-

El erizo se volteó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, ya no quería verlo, de seguro era algún loco o era una de sus pesadillas tan locas que tiene algunas noches. Salió de la iglesia y se dirigía a su casa, cuando de pronto la única luz que la luna ofrecía se apagó, todo se encontraba oscuro y frente a él se encontraba los ojos rojos de aquel erizo negro.

-que buscas de mi? Apuesto a que todo esto es un sueño, ya despertaré-

Estaba mirando desafiante al erizo de negro quien no dejaba de reírse. Eso no le agradó a Sonic, parecía estar maniático.

-vamos Sonic, por que no quieres afrontar la realidad de que antes éramos amantes? Te encantaba oírme cuando te decía cuanto te amo-Shadow se abrazó a Sonic, quien lo miró asustado y luego se soltó de aquel abrazo para alejarse.

Sonic se volteó y continuó su camino buscando su casa entre tanta oscuridad, le asustaba un poco, parecía no ser una pesadilla, parecía ser real, ese erizo verdaderamente parecía ser real y le quería enseñar que era un ángel en una vida pasada…pero si lo era, que fue le que le pasó? Decidió olvidarse de todo eso, la luna volvía a brillar iluminando el camino del erizo. Sonic fue caminado por las frías y oscuras calles hasta llegar a su casa.

Entró, cerró la puerta y decidió subir las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto pero se quedó pensando por un momento, si ese erizo era verdaderamente un demonio, se podría apoderar de él en sus sueños. Volvió a bajar las escaleras con una vela, entró a la cocina y tomó un pequeño frasco que dentro contenía sal. Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, echó sal debajo de la puerta y también debajo de las ventanas. Finalmente se desvistió y se dedicó a acostarse y echarse a dormir ya que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, cerró sus párpados y se acomodó.

* * *

Todo se encontraba oscuro, entonces el resplandor de la luna iluminaba un valle rodeado de flores brillantes como luces. Un erizo negro se encontraba recostado en el suave pasto, admirando la luna. De pronto llegaba otro erizo azulado con alas blancas y brillantes, este miró algo asustado al erizo negro, este se levantó al sentir otra presencia y volteó a ver quien era. Era un erizo azul de ojos esmeraldas, llevaba un pantalón largo negro y tenía alas brillantes.

Sonic abrió mucho los ojos, se podía ver a él mismo pero con alas. Veía como el erizo parecido a él y el otro que era idéntico a Shadow se acercaban mirándose.

-quien eres tú?-preguntó el ángel de las alas blancas-eres un pecado?-preguntó

-él más reconocido, yo soy lujuria, también conocido como Shadow-el erizo le hizo una reverencia-y tú debes ser inocencia, he oído que eras una criatura preciosa pero nunca creí que lo fueras tanto-le respondió

-si, soy la inocencia, también conocido como Sonic-el erizo azulado lo miraba agresivo-puede que sea inocente pero también puedo ser precavido y algo me dice que no puedo confiar en un pecado…y menos quien es mi contraparte-el erizo azulado se volteó y se alejó pero Shadow fue volando hasta él y lo detuvo.

-espera pequeño ángel, por que tanta agresividad a mi persona?-preguntó dudoso

-es lo normal, somos demasiados opuestos como verás, yo soy quien es gentil, y que nunca pretendería hacer…todo tipo de maldades...y tú…eres la lujuria, eres algo que muchos odian tener en su vida, destrozas a las familias y haces que los menores sean atacados-le respondió bastante enojado

-vaya…pero que ángel tan molesto, es la naturaleza mi inocente amigo. Yo no puedo hacer ninguna orden, así que no te enojes con mi persona…mejor disfrútame que tan tentador soy por igual para ángeles y demonios-el erizo negro se cruzó de brazos.

-pero que grosero eres, yo nunca me acostaría con nadie-el erizo se volteó y se alejó volando. El erizo negro se quedó mirando como se alejaba, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sonic miraba todo, al final ese erizo negro tenía razón, él antes era un ángel, era la inocencia y él la lujuria. Todo volvió a estar oscuro, ahora se oían gemidos, pudo ver como el ángel y el demonio copulaba en el mismo lugar, gritando y abrazándose. Se Shadow quien estaba debajo, se abrazaba a su ángel mientras recibía el amor que le tenía. Al finalizar se abrazaron, mientras Sonic tenía ganas de vomitar o simplemente despertar.

-Sonic, no sabes cuanto te amo-le dijo el erizo abrazado y aún siendo penetrado por su bello ángel

-yo también te amo Shadow…y te prometo que vamos a estar juntos para siempre…porque tú eres mío y yo tuyo…y ni la muerte nos va a separar-Sonic se abrazó fuertemente a Shadow

* * *

El erizo azul se levantó bruscamente de su cama, transpirando, con su respiración acelerada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su corazón latía rápidamente. Miró un rato al piso, intentando descifrar que fue aquel extraño sueño, algo quería decirle que si era un ángel en una vida pasada.

Tenía que averiguar que fue todo aquello que soñó y solo había alguien quien sabía sobre ello y ese era Shadow, aquel demonio de la lujuria quien con sus ojos te hace despertar lo más caliente de tu ser y que tu libido se alborote.

Sin esperarse se levantó, se vistió, se acercó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se notaba que la línea de sal estaba cortada, alguien entró a su cuarto, eso verdaderamente lo asustó. Abrió la puerta y bajó hasta la sala principal y de allí salió a la calle, todavía seguía el manto de la oscuridad. Caminaba por la calle pero algo estaba cambiando, estaba en un jurado pero allí estaba él como un ángel. Todos lo miraban y él se encontraba atado. Era el jurado del cielo y el infierno quienes supieron sobre el secreto del demonio y de él. Pero Shadow no se encontraba allí, solo el ángel de la inocencia se encontraba frente a ellos.

-ángel de la inocencia…estas condenado a ser ejecutado de tu vida como ángel por haberte aliado con un demonio y ser sospechoso de su desaparición-el estrado habló, todos se marcharon y el ángel fue atravesado por una espada dorada. Solo los ángeles pueden matar a otros ángeles, el ángel de la inocencia iba muriendo, desapareciendo, sus alas se quebraron y cayeron, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su cuerpo ya sin vida desapareció en unas cuantas plumas blancas.

Sonic parpadeó pero todo volvió a estar a la normal, se encontraba en la calle pero quedó paralizado al ver su propia muerte, se arrodilló y unas cuantas lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, cayendo a la fría tierra. Con dificultad se puso de pie continuó caminado hasta llegar a la iglesia, sabía de alguna manera que el erizo negro y rojo no se había ido de allí. Abrió las enormes puertas y allí se encontraba el erizo negro, sentado en sobre la cruz que ahora se encontraba volteada. Sonic se acercó hasta él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-hola Sonic, al fin te diste cuenta de lo que eras antes-Shadow sonrió

Sonic lo miraba con una vorágine de sentimientos hacia él pero no sabría que decir o que hacer, Shadow era un demonio, estaba claro de que sería mas fuerte que él y que tan fácil le parecía lavarle el cerebro. Shadow bajó de la cruz y cayó de pie, levantó su mirada observando al erizo azulado.

-me lo prometiste Sonic…tú me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos-

Shadow se iba acercando hasta él pero este lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho, manteniendo la distancia de su brazo. El ojicarmín miró la cara de Sonic, estaba enojado mirándolo con ansias de golpearlo.

-donde estabas cuando me mataron?-preguntó Sonic muy enojado

-como sabes que yo no estaba?-musitó el erizo negro

-me hiciste caer en tu tentación y nunca me defendiste cuando me mandaron al juicio, ni siquiera estabas conmigo-le gritó largando lágrimas-era un ángel y por tu culpa perdí tal vida-Sonic agarró a Shadow del brazo presionándolo muy fuerte-me mandaron a la eterna castidad y tú no estabas-sus erizos comenzaban a elevarse, su pelaje azulado se volvía de una tonalidad negro azulado y sus ojos se volvían un color más oscuro. Shadow se estaba asustando y el brazo comenzaba a dolerle, Sonic lo presionaba muy fuerte-YO TE AMABA SHADOW-Sonic aventó a Shadow contra el suelo-y dejaste que me asesinaran-

-S…Sonic, no quise hacerlo, ellos me habían atrapado, los de este pueblo-Shadow empezaba a llorar-ellos nos agarraron cuando nos encontrábamos haciendo el amor sobre el altar de esta iglesia, ellos mismos me pusieron sobre la campana y dibujaron el pentagrama y a ti te llevaron al juicio del cielo y el infierno…sé que ese debía haber sido yo pero te atraparon a ti-Shadow aún estaba en el suelo con la cara mirando al suelo, no quería ver al erizo oscuro a los ojos que ahora esbozaba odio a su persona.

Dark Sonic tomó en un frasco un poco de agua vendita que se encontraba sobre una compota de oro y se iba acercando a Shadow quien se alejaba de Sonic, ya lo estaba asustando a su amor, al parecer lo enloqueció de tal manera que ennegreció su corazón.

Shadow abrió sus alas e intentó huir volando pero Dark Sonic lo tomó de su pie y lo lanzó al suelo, el erizo oscuro se posó sobre Shadow y lo sostuvo para que no intentara escapar, de a poco iba girando la botella para volcar aquel agua pero luego se detuvo, vio las lágrimas de Shadow, resbalar por sus morenas mejillas. Sonic tiró la botella aún lado y se separó de Shadow, aún con aquella expresión de terror en su mirada. El erizo ojicarmín se incorporó y escapó volando.

Sonic pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, intentando volver a la normalidad, ese era la condena del erizo, ser un demonio terrenal, ser el monstruo en la tierra, donde no pudiera involucrarse ni un demonio ni ángel. La inocencia se volvió oscuridad, se volvió peligro. Finalmente Sonic volvió a ser normal, soltaba lágrimas, acababa de asustar a un demonio a su demonio, quien le había jurado amor eterno.

* * *

El demonio y el ángel se encontraban copulando sobre el altar de la iglesia, de pronto las puertas se abrieron, los mortales tomaron a Shadow y se lo llevaron mientras él gritaba y pataleaba, Sonic intentó ir en su búsqueda pero en ese momento apareció en la corte del cielo y el infierno.

Ahora Sonic lo vio, se habían llevado a Shadow y lo encerraron por toda la eternidad mientras que él volvió a empezar otra vida. Sonic no sabía que era peor, una eternidad lejos de tu amado o darse cuenta de que su amado era el de su vida pasada. Sin esperarse fue en busca de Shadow, ya tenía una vaga idea de donde se encontraba.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba llorando en el valle de las flores brillantes pero ahora todo se encontraba muerto, sus negras lágrimas fluían sobre sus mejillas, cubriéndose con sus alas. Recordaba todos aquellos siglos esperando a su amor, llorando por él, queriéndose suicidar todos los días de saber que nunca volvería, que nunca estaría a su lado, ahora que lo volvió a ver lo desprecia e intentó matarlo, ahora que importaba si la lujuria existía o no. Ya que su llama de la lujuria era su propio amor a quien se le fue entregado al ex-ángel de la inocencia.

Una presencia sintió llegar, se volteó rápidamente, allí estaba Sonic, agitado de tanto correr y sus mejillas coloradas por tanto llorar. Shadow se incorporó mirando a Sonic algo dudoso, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Shadow…perdón…no debí dudar de ti, era tan feliz siendo un ángel…pero ahora me hace feliz volver a verte, volver a recordarte-

Sonic se acercaba a Shadow quien estaba allí parado mirándolo con las manos en su pecho, las lágrimas aún resbalando de sus brillantes ojos.

-fue mi culpa Sonic…yo quise que lo hiciéramos en la iglesia, fue algo tonto…pero tú querías que tuviéramos un hijo, te acuerdas? Y solo el cielo nos podía ofrecer tal milagro-le respondió acercándose al erizo azulado.

Sonic rápidamente se abrazó a Shadow, acarició sus púas hasta llegar a sus alas-ven conmigo Shadow, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre…y así cuando muera seré un demonio y estaremos unidos para toda la eternidad-

-llévame contigo, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…y nunca más volverán a separarnos-Shadow abrazó a Sonic por el cuello para darle un beso, el erizo azulado le correspondió sin esperar, rodeando sus manos en las voluptuosas caderas de Shadow.

-debió ser difícil estar varios siglos encerrado-le dijo Sonic mirando a los ojos rubíes de Shadow.

-ya no me importa, ahora estoy contigo…y sé que estaremos juntos para siempre-

Sonic y Shadow se alejaron del valle unidos de las manos, ahora las flores volvían a renacer mientras ellos se encontraban unidos. La lujuria volvió a renacer en el amor que le entregaban, ya que siempre ha sido la tentación de todos pero al fin había alguien que lo verdaderamente lo amara, y ángel o no, Shadow amaba a Sonic y bien sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Sonic y su demonio oscuro iban caminando por las calles, Shadow fijó su mirada en una persona que se encontraba en la calle, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se soltó de el erizo ojiesmeralda, este se dio cuenta que se alejó. Vio como se acercaba hasta el humano por detrás y de un salto mordió el cuello del joven, absorbiendo su alma, calmando su sed con su sangre. Shadow soltó al joven y miró a Sonic quien estaba verdaderamente asustado.

-por que hiciste eso?-

-hace siglos que no me alimento de nada-

Su mano pasó por la comisura de sus labios, dejando la marca de la sangre en el blanquecino guante que portaba. Shadow tomó la mano de Sonic y lo miró penetrante y lujurioso, aquella sangre revivió aquella exquisita y embriagante sensación de su propia lujuria. El demonio alado tomó al erizo azul y lo besó con más ansias y pacer, abrazándose más a Sonic, sintiendo como lo correspondía de la misma manera, lo toqueteaba por todo su cuerpo, aquellas caricias la extrañaba, le encantaba sentir la lujuria que lo embriagaba con el amor. Amor y lujuria es una combinación esencial para su alma y sus sentidos.

Sonic rompió el beso por falta de aire y miró a Shadow, tomó de su mano y le regaló una bella sonrisa. El demonio solo se ruborizó un poco al ver aquella sonrisa tan especial. Sonic había dejado todo por él y parecía no ser suficiente para el erizo azulado que en estos momentos lo estaba llevando a su casa.

Al llegar ambos pasaron, todo estaba oscuro hasta que Sonic prendió una vela, observó a su erizo demoníaco mirar los alrededores, ahora se encontraba más precioso y seductivo. Su rabia se había desvanecido, ahora aquel sentimiento que representaba al erizo que estaba frente suyo lo invadía en su ser. El erizo azulado tomó la mano de Shadow y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto, Sonic miró a Shadow, pasando una mano sobre su mejilla de una manera tranquilizante, mirándolo a los ojos. No mentiría que le daba un poco de vergüenza pedir que el demonio y él fallezcan en el placer, la pasión y lujuria, era a un demonio al que se lo pediría pero vio como el demonio alado dio media sonrisa, posó sus manos en los hombros del erizo ojiesmeralda y su cuerpo se juntó con el de él.

-vamos Sonic, hazme tuyo otra vez…-

Shadow acariciaba los erizos mientras su erizo azulado bajaba sus manos al pecho descubierto del demonio, acariciaba aquella zona, peinando ese mechón de pelo blanco con sus dedos. El erizo negro y rojo comenzó a gemir un poco, extrañaba aquella sensación, la lujuria se desesperaba en su ser, hace mucho tiempo que no siente otro cuerpo tocar el suyo, sentirlo, acariciarlo. Sonic bajó sus manos, acariciando sus caderas hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde las pellizcó de una suave manera, el demonio no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción por aquella acción. El erizo azulado llevó a Shadow hasta su cama y lo recostó suavemente, besándolo y acariciándolo, sentía su piel arder, como si se encontrara en el infierno pero por más de que caliente estuviera la piel de su amante, él no sentía quemarse. El demonio se abrazaba fuertemente a Sonic, entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de su erizo, pasando sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la espalda. Sonic se quitó la camiseta dejando al recubierto su pecho azul y durazno, Shadow se mordió el labio inferior mientras acariciaba su pecho, ya se había olvidado del precioso físico que su ángel poseía. El ojicarmín se volteó quedando sobre Sonic, primero lo besaba por sus labios, mas tarde bajaba por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando de una manera suave y excitante mientras acariciaba su pecho. Después de dejarle varias marcas de chupones en su cuello bajó hasta su pecho, donde le deba varias lamidas y de vas en cuando mordía suavemente su piel, degustando el sabor de su erizo en las llamas de su lujuria. Bajaba dejando marcas de saliva hasta llegar la borde se su pantalón, Shadow miró a Sonic mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón hasta sacárselos. Miró el miembro de Sonic, estaba un poco erecto por aquellas caricias, Shadow lo tomó con sus manos y le dio una pequeña lamida, Sonic no pudo evitar gemir un poco pero más placer le daba saber que el que se lo hacía era su amado demonio tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Shadow metió el miembro de Sonic en su boca, lamiendo y succionando su virilidad, el erizo azulado había apoyado su mano derecha en la cabeza de su demonio, mientras que con su mano izquierda le acariciaba una de sus orejas.

-hay Shadow…que rico se siente…aahh-

Gemía Sonic sin dejar de ver los rubíes de Shadow quien lo miraba mientras seguía con el miembro en su boca. El erizo azulado comenzaba a lagrimear de placer, su respiración era agitada y su vientre temblaba. Irguió sus piernas y se corrió dejando llegar el orgasmo en la boca del erizo negro y rojo, este se separó tragando un poco de aquella sustancia blanca amarillenta que le fue sustraída de la virilidad de su erizo. Sonic tomó el rostro de Shadow y le dio un beso, metiendo su lengua, entrelazándola con la suya, el gusto de su semen en las carnosas comisuras de los labios de Shadow era algo indescriptiblemente excitante. Sonic volvió a dejar a Shadow sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, lo comenzaba a besar desesperadamente mientras sus manos bajaban hasta sus pantalones hasta finalmente deshacerse de ellos. El erizo ojiesmeralda comenzaba a moverse contra su amante, haciendo que el ojiesmeralda gimiera un poco acallado por los labios de su erizo azulado. Sonic se separó un poco de Shadow y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando, masajeando y pellizcando todo pedazo de carne que se le interpusiera. Shadow continuaba gimiendo con más fuerza y afán, el erizo azulado se acercó al demonio y lo vio a los ojos.

-Shadow, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, quiero que seas mi demonio de la tentación y yo seré tu alma que te acompañará hasta el fin de los tiempos-

Sonic tomó los muslos de Shadow y los pegó en su oscuro torso, suavemente comenzó a penetrar, metiéndose cada vez más en su interior. Recordaba aquellos momentos pecadores pero placenteros que ambos pasaban pero sentirlo era algo indescriptible, el placer que en ese momento ambos emanaban no se podría explicar. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, la locomoción era mil veces más avanzada por le excitación de sus cuerpos, el cuerpo de Shadow ha emanado tanta lujuria durante todos sus siglos encerrado que ahora ambos no se podían aguantar el poder de tal sensación. Sus cuerpos estaban sudando, aquella noche fría se transformó en una emanación de lujuria, pasión y calor que quema tu cuerpo.

Shadow se agarró del cuello de Sonic gritando y gimiendo desesperadamente, curvando abruptamente su espada. El erizo azulado era tan rápido y fuerte que no le permitía dar un solo respiro, pero eso no le molestaba, más bien le excitaba, le excitaba saber que su pequeño ángel era el que le implicaba ese tan sensual castigo. Su vista se iba nublando, sus mejillas tan rojas como sus púas, lágrimas transparentes de placer iban cayendo por su cara, sus ojos sin cerrar viendo a el erizo azulado como se movía y como las gemas de sudor iban despegando de su calenturiento cuerpo. Sonic juntó su pecho con el de Shadow y lo abrazó fuertemente, ejerciendo más fuerte para sentir el caliente interior de su ángel de la lujuria.

Los movimiento comenzaron a ser más bruscos, la cama comenzaba a rechinar por aquel acto tan brutal que por sus cuerpos recorría la naturaleza desesperante de cada ser vivo, ángel y demonio. Ya nada existía para ellos, nada más que ellos mismos y el amor infinito que se tenían.

-Shadow, mi lindo demonio…déjame beber de tu cuerpo…aah-

-si Sonic…aah…quédate conmigo para siempre, hazme todo tuyo-

Sonic se acercó al cuello del demonio oscuro para morderlo fuertemente y así beber de su sangre dulce, veneno para cualquier mortal pero un verdadero afrodisíaco para quien estuviera en el verdadero placer. La sangre fluía por su cuello mientras el erizo azulado bebía y continuaba moviéndose abruptamente. El erizo ojiesmeralda se volteó dejando a Shadow sobre él, lo agarró fuertemente de su cintura y comenzó a pegar su trasero contra su azulada pelvis, oyéndose el ruido de las pieles mojadas. Shadow se agarró fuertemente de los hombros del erizo ojiesmeralda, abriendo sus alas lo más que podía, curvando su espalda por la electricidad que pasaba por su cuerpo. Su gemido abrumaba al erizo azulado, volviéndose cada vez más desesperado. Ambos finalmente llegaron al orgasmo, Sonic se corrió dentro del demonio alado mientras que Shadow se corrió sobre el pecho dle erizo azulado, lanzando un leve grito de satisfacción.

El demonio de la lujuria calló exhausto y jadeante sobre su erizo azulado, este lo abrazó fuertemente, tomando su cara y dándole un suave beso. Shadow lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sonic…esa maldición es una bendición para nuestro amor, tener una parte demoníaca en ti te hace ser uno de los míos…sé mío Sonic, por favor, que mi alma y cuerpo siempre te pertenecerán a ti-el demonio alado pasó sus manos por al pecho de Sonic

-Shadow…siempre seré tuyo y de nadie más…yo y mi parte demoníaca siempre te amarán y estarán para siempre contigo, porque…ahora…yo…soy un demonio terrenal-

~Fin

HOOOOO, por dios…fue súper complicado esta historia, fue taaaaan complicada de finalizarla…pero al fin lo logré (guuaaajuuu)

Espero que les haya agradado, ya que di todo de mí para esforzarme por hacer esto…y, verdaderamente si les gustó, subiré el comienzo, cuando Sonic era el ángel…bueno, dejen prudentes comentarios por favor.

Y este es un auto regalo para el día en el que cumplí añitos, gracias por leer ^^

Ah! Y coman frutas y verduras…recuerden acostarse temprano y no ver películas de adultos (LOL) bye


End file.
